


Where I'm From

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, where I'm from poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From music<br/>From writing<br/>From parents<br/>From dreams. <br/>They will not effect my future. <br/>This is where I'm from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'm From

I am from The Piano  
From singing and learning music  
I am from loving music.  
The music that warms my soul and lifts me up.  
I am from the music, that is my light and takes away my fear from the darkness. 

I’m from writing.  
From writing poetry and orginal stories.  
From writing away my pain and going into my own  
created world because it isn’t reality.  
I’m from the words that I write that describe how I feel  
and let out my emotions because it’s hard for me to share mine  
outloud, afraid to be judged. 

I’m from Marshall, Michigan  
From Rebecca and Johnny  
From Johnny, my father, who isn’t in my life for  
doing some wrong things  
From Rebecca, my mother, who has been there for me from  
the start. Who has fed me, cared for me and works to put  
a roof over my head and loves me for me. 

I’m from dreams.  
From dreams of wanting to be a teacher.  
So I could teach others, it’s okay to be yourself.  
Don’t listen to what other people say about you.  
That if someone messes with you and you don’t like it  
go tell someone you trust.  
I’m from wanting to teach others to follow there dreams,  
like the people in my life have taught me. 

Where I am from, I will not let it affect my future.  
I can not determine how my future will end up.  
But I know this… I will live my life the fullest and love it.  
I will teach, I will run and I will strive to reach my goals in life.  
I will be me and let God take me where he wants me to go. 

This is my life, This is what I love, and this is where I’m from.


End file.
